In the related art, a seat provided with a reclining mechanism has, for example, a plurality of biasing members such as a biasing member for biasing a seat back in a forwardly inclined direction, a biasing member for biasing an operating lever of the reclining mechanism in a locking direction, and so on (see Japanese Patent No. 4917389).